Lost But Found
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: He loves her. She doesn’t even know he exists. I love him. But why doesn’t he see I’m right here, for him. Oneshot Kori’s POV


Um…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Summary: He loves her. She doesn't even know he exists. I love him. But why doesn't he see I'm right here, for him. One-shot Kori's POV

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Characters: Kori, Richard, Rachel, Koma, Victor, Garfield

Pairings: Richard/Kori

A/N: In this Koma is not Kori's sister!

**Lost But Found**

I never knew he could love someone he has never met. Never got to know, only heard and saw. She took him away. Not purposely, no… she doesn't even know she did. He let her take him away. He fell in love with her. She doesn't even know he's living. I love him though; _I know_ he's here and yet, he doesn't see me… he doesn't stop to stare at my picture… he doesn't acknowledge me… he doesn't love _me_. But I want him to. So much. It hurts to see him everyday awing over her and her words… it pains me to see him like that. Him never being able to meet her, her meet him. And even though it hurts to see him unhappy, it hurts more to know, I will never be known by him. By Richard Grayson. By my best friend. By my love.

----------

I looked over to him. He sat on the couch, staring at the TV, where _she_ is. She's always there. I know I should be happy that he loves someone but I can't. It hurts too much. Too much to see him love someone knowing he'll never return my feelings I hold so dear. I gave him my heart and yet, I can see him breaking, without even knowing it.

"Kori?" My friend's monotone voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I answered back knowing she'll probably ask me what's wrong.

"You ok? You've been acting… odd ever since Richard discovered Koma as a famous rock star." She looked at me.

"I'm fine… I just don't like her music."

"But… Kori, you're the one who introduced Richard to her." But I had no idea he would fall in love with her.

"I…" I trailed off as Richard came up from behind Rachel, a smile on his face.

"Lemme guess, the concert's over?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed at him, she never did like him behind obsessed with Koma.

"Yep! And she just gets cuter and cuter every time I turn on that TV!" Richard stretched his arms over his head and I was on the verge of tears. I always am every time he talks about Koma like that. Rachel looked at me, her brow furrowed; she can tell I'm upset, she can always tell how I'm really feeling.

"Kori, c'mon, let's go." Rachel grabbed my hand and led me out of Richard's apartment and into hers, right across from Richard's. She sat me on the couch and she paced.

"Alright Kori… tell me what's wrong." She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I… wish I could tell you Rachel. But if anyone were to find out I… he would never speak to me again."

"Kori… you… you love Richard, don't you?"

I looked down away from Rachel, trying to avoid her gaze, but it didn't work.

"Kori! You have to tell him!"

I looked back up to her, tears brimming my eyes. "I can't! Even though it pains me to see him love her, I can't tell him how I truly feel! I'll be rejected and heart-broken… and my heart will hurt more then it already does."

"Kori! You can't keep loving him in secret!"

"I can! But I want more then anything is for these dumb feelings to go away!" I stood up and knocked Rachel's books off the table. I heard her gasp and I breathed heavily, tears fell from my eyes. "I don't want to love him anymore, knowing that… he loves another," I whispered and looked back up to Rachel, I fell to the ground on my knees and cried. Rachel kneeled down next to me and hugged me. I collapsed in her arms and cried on her shoulder. "I want him to love me back… but deep down, I know… he won't."

"Guys! Guys! Look what I've got!" I looked up from Rachel's shoulder and saw him with smiling a wide smile on reserved for Koma.

"Dude! What'd you get?" Garfield and Victor piled in after Richard, him still not noticing I was crying.

"I got five tickets to Koma's concert in California!" My three friends cheered.

"You coming Rachel?" Garfield asked looking at the now turned Rachel.

"Eh… fine."

"Yes!"

"How 'bout you Kori?" He never calls me Star anymore. Never.

"No… I don't want to go."

Rachel looked at me and helped me to my feet. "Kori," she whispered only so I could hear, "you have to deal with it. You can't keep avoiding him. No matter how much it hurts."

"But… Rachel, it hurts so much…"

"Kori you'll have to live with it… please it would make him happy."

I looked at Rachel. "I'll go but not for him, for you, you're not stuck with Gar."

"Good." She turned around to them. "She's going."

They all cheered.

----------

Rachel and I unloaded our bags from the taxi. We stood at the entrance of the hotel. And then after about twenty minutes they finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked and dropped her bags.

"Our driver got lost," Victor groaned as he hauled up his bags. I took my bags and walked up to him.

"Do you need help Victor?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "No, I go it little lady."

"Are you sure? Because I would be happy enough to carry them for you…"

Victor stood up and smiled at me. "I think you could go help Richard." I nodded and ran past Garfield to Richard. He struggled with his bags.

"Richard? Do you need help?" He looked at me and shook his head. "But you're having so much trouble with them, maybe I could just…"

"I said no!" I flinched and back away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'll go get my own bags." He didn't look phase. I looked at him one more time as he lifted up with bags. I was on the verge of tears.

"Kori? What'd he say?" I turned back to Garfield and looked at him as the tears spilled from my eyes, I didn't answer, I ran into the hotel and disappeared.

----------

It took them about a half an hour to find me. I was on a bench in the lobby hidden by the plants and people. When they did find me I apologized to Richard. He did nothing in return.

Now, we're walking in the hallway looking for our rooms. I didn't talk to them.

"Kori, you ok? You haven't been talking. What's wrong little lady?" I didn't respond, Victor pulled Richard aside and told him something. Richard nodded dumbly and walked towards me. He pulled me into another hallway and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"Look, Kori, I don't know what Koma-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Koma, this, Koma, that, would you just shut up from one minute about her!" Richard looked at me with astonishment. "Can't you see she'll never love you back? Can't you see? Can't you see me? I'm right here! Right in front of you! And you, you're too stupid to even know how much I care! How much I've hurt watching you be happy! Loving her! Now, I'm tied of it! She cant love you back Robin! But I can! I can love you! I do love you!"

"SHE CAN TOO LOVE ME BACK! BUT YOU, YOU'RE INSENSITIVE AND A NUISANCE TO ME!" He screamed so load I backed away from him. And behind him I saw Victor, Rachel and Garfield watching us. "YOU'RE STUPID AND NAÏVE! AND AN IDIOT! I COULD NEVER LOVE SOME GIRL LIKE YOU!" Tears spilled from my eyes, down my cheeks falling silently to the floor. His breathing was heavy and Rachel pushed passed him just as I collapsed on the floor.

"I'm sorry for the years I've wasted for you, Richard…" I whispered as Rachel and I walked off.

-----------

His words, they hurt more then anything I know. I know I was rejected; I was rejected in the worst way possible. And I regret that I was ever born. I wasn't meant to on this Earth; I wasn't meant to loved or cared for.

"Kori, are you going to be ok?" I didn't do anything. I wont talk or smile or be happy for the rest of my life. I lost my voice, I lost my happiness, I lost everything except for my tears.

"He didn't mean what he said." I didn't listen. He _did_ mean what he said. "Why won't you answer Kori?" Tears spilled from my eyes and down my face. I will never be happy again. I will never love again. I will never live again.

"How's our little lady doing?"

"She… she won't answer me or do anything she just cries."

"Well, she did just her heart ripped out."

"Maybe I should have never given her that advice to tell him…"

"No I think it's better that she did, Richard feels like crud right now."

"Even so… I don't think she'll ever talk again, Cyborg."

"Raven, I hope she gets better. I miss the old Kori before Koma ever came into the picture."

"I do too Beast Boy. I do too."

I heard them leave. I sighed and then I heard someone else some in. I would have asked, 'who's there?' but I couldn't find my voice anymore.

"Kori?" It was him. "I know I was a huge jerk, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." I felt him kneel down next to me so I turned the other way. "I know I shouldn't be forgiven. And I understand if you're not going to forgive me. But… I don't love Koma. I never did. Yea, I though she was pretty and I really liked her music. But I don't love her like I thought I did. You proved that to me, Star. And when I yelled at you and sway your face become soaked with tears, I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand it that I was the one that made you cry! For once-"

"Once? You hurt me more then just five minutes ago Richard. You've been hurting me for five years." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh, Star, I had no idea… I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before so I'm going to say it now… I love you Korina Anders. I want to marry you. I want to skip the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing because I wouldn't be able to live if we broke up. I don't care about Koma anymore. I love you. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." I felt his arms wrap around me and his face nuzzle into my hair. "I don't want to lose you again, Star. I lost you once because I was being stupid but I can't stand to make that same mistake again. Please, please say you forgive me and that you'll marry me."

He was begging! The Richard Grayson was begging for me to except his proposal! I turned in his embrace and he looked at me.

"I forgive you." He smiled. "But on one condition/"

"And what's that?"

"We leave here."

"Anything for _my_ Starfire." I smiled, a smile that was lost but then found.

------------

Yea! Now review! Well if you want! But no flames!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
